


You Never Know

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a case that turns into so much more and brings an old friend to visit</p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/571559">Not What He Expected</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fionas_mission_insane/works/572548">More Than Just Drinks</a></p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know

The tip McGarrett had gotten about an arms dealer coming through Hawaii had been a good one and Five-O had teamed up with the local SEAL unit as well as ATF to apprehend the shipment as well as hopefully getting both the buyer and the seller. With Catherine's intel they were able to plan a raid. Steve looked at the cases of weapons and swore. This was a complication he hadn't expected nor wanted when they raided the warehouse. It also was going to create a jurisdictional hell for him. He wasn't worried about ATF. It was the Navy that worried him. 

"We'll be taking charge of those weapons now Commander."

Looking over at the Navy Captain who came up behind him, Steve shook his head and straightened his back. "No sir. Our jurisdiction. Our evidence." And thus it began Steve thought to himself.

"Commander. Those are military weapons therefore they are under the Navy's jurisdiction."

"Respectfully, Sir, no. This is actually proprietary Stark Technology. Prototypes of weapons the SEALS were testing for Stark Industries that were stolen eighteen months ago. Five-O will maintain control until a representative from Stark Industries can get here to pick them up." He knew all about the weapons and when they came up missing. It was right after his team had tested them and they were being sent back to Stark that they were stolen. He remembered being involved in the investigation before being reassigned back to the Hesse case.

"It will take days for someone to get here. Your headquarters are nowhere near secure enough to store these weapons."

"Not days," Steve said with a smile as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and punched in a number and waited. "Tony. Steve McGarrett... You too Tony... Hey, I found those missing prototypes... Yeah, those ones... Hopefully... See you soon." Disconnecting the call, he dropped his phone back into his pocket with a smile. "A jet from Stark Industries will be here in about eight hours or less. Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes will be here sooner."

"I'm supposed to believe you just spoke with Tony Stark?"

For anyone who knew Steve knew the smirk he wore. "I don't care what you believe." Looking around Steve saw Danny and waved him over. "I want you to get Duke and his best guys to remain with the weaponry during inventory and transport to Five-O. The Captain will probably stay with the weapons as well, but he is never to be left alone with them."

Danny nodded at Steve's instructions and went to organize the HPD officers while Steve spoke with Chin. Kono had already returned to headquarters to begin the process to receive and store the weapons.

**-x-x-x-**

Steve had assisted with the inventory and tagging of all the weapons and followed the truck back to headquarters. He kept himself busy so he wouldn't have to answer any questions about how he knew Tony Stark or how he was on good enough terms with the billionaire to have his direct number. Like with anything there was an easy story and a complicated story and with Tony, complicated didn't even cut it.

Once everything was secure in the Five-O offices, Steve walked back out to his truck and saw a black town car pull into the lot. With a smile he waited to see who got out. Already suspecting who it was.

"Jim," Steve greeted as the first man got out.

"Steve. Good to see you again," Rhodes said as she shook Steve's hand.

"Steve!"

"Tony," Steve said as he watched Tony crawl out of the back of the town car. "I didn't hear the suits? Tell me you haven't been in Hawaii all along and you didn't get in touch," he said as Tony shook his hand.

"Nope. We landed with the suits at a hotel I recently bought and had redone. Pepper will be along with the plane later, she had to meet with the attorneys before she could leave," Tony said as he clasped Steve on the back and they walked toward Iolani Palace. "Is it all there?"

"I don't know. I took an inventory but we need to compare it to your list."

"Rhody has the inventory of the items that were missing; we can plug it into your systems."

"Let's go, Kono is waiting for us in the conference room," Steve said, leading them through the downstairs offices while ignoring the curious looks they were receiving. "By the way, I have an irate Navy Captain who wants to take the weapons. He refuses to leave them."

Tony just smiled and Steve knew there was paperwork already in place to deal with any resistance Stark Industries would have in regaining control over their stolen property.

"Not going to be a problem," Rhodes said as he held up several file folders.

"I'm looking forward to watching this," Steve said with a laugh as they pushed open the doors to the Five-O offices. "He's been a son of a bitch to deal with ever since we discovered the weapons."

He introduced Tony and the Colonel to everyone and chuckled at their expressions when they put two and two together. The Navy Captain however wasn't nearly as amused, especially when Colonel Rhodes produced the paperwork that had been waiting for them when they arrived in Hawaii from Stark legal and Homeland Security to take immediate possession of the prototype weapons. 

"How are you going to keep it secure?" 

"My people will handle all security. You are no longer needed," Tony dismissed the Captain who then made his opinion know about being cut off by a civilian. 

"Boss, you didn't happen to get the Captain's prints did you?"

Steve turned and looked at Kono. "No, but they will be on file with the DoD. Why?"

"Something doesn't add up?"

"What?"

"His interest in the weapons and the fact something doesn't look right in his file but I don't know enough about military service jackets to know what's off," Kono said as they walked back to the conference room where Chin had filtered the two inventory lists and highlighted the discrepancies. 

"Rhody can help her with the military stuff and JARVIS can help her with any other file searches she needs," Tony said as Rhodes left with Kono just as an police officer from downstairs escorted up to two people to the Five-O office. "Steve, meet Clint and Bruce."

"Pepper is on the Stark jet with the lawyers, we borrowed one from Shield," Clint explained when Tony had questioned how they got there so fast.

Steve greeted the two new comers. "Why don't we go see those weapons of yours," he suggested before they did anything else.

"Good idea," Tony said as he fell in step with Steve leaving Clint and Bruce to follow. 

The four of them walked into the guarded room where the containers of high tech weapons were stored. Steve introduced Danny to them everyone and stood back with his partner while Tony and his two men opened containers and made comments about the worn condition of some of the equipment. He knew just by looking at Tony and knowing what he knew about the man how angry the billionaire was that his weapons were still being used for this purpose. 

When Tony was finished looking at the tech, he looked at Clint, "You'll see this is taken care of?"

When Clint nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket making a call Steve could only guess at who was on the other end. Tony joined Steve and Bruce and started walking.

As they pushed through the door to walk back into the Five-O offices, Tony leaned close to Steve and asked, "So Steve, the blond or the brunette?"

Steve laughed and shook his head, typical of Tony asking about his love life in the middle of everything else. "Chin was my father's partner," he answered.

"Not out of the realm of possibility," Tony said with a shrug.

"No, Tony. Besides would you go for Rogers?" Steve asked knowing Captain America had been good friends with Tony's father 

Tony shook his head then surmised "So the blond then? Or are you still with that Navy Lieutenant?"

Steve didn't answer he just smiled and turned the tables on Tony. "So which one of the two gentlemen are you with?"

Tony took a page out of Steve's book and just smiled.

"Both," Steve said with a laugh causing Bruce to look at them questioningly. 

"And I'm guessing by your silence, it's both the blond and the Lieutenant for you," Tony guessed and caught Steve's slight blush knowing he'd hit the nail on the head with his guess. 

"Focus, Tony," Steve said, ignoring the look they got from everyone and causing Tony to laugh at him.

"The missing items are highlighted," Chin said pointing to the screen and differences between the list they made and the list Rhodes brought them. "It's not a lot of items but the still missing items are a little worrisome."

Tony looked at the lists and made a few quiet comments to Bruce who stood on the other side of Tony from Chin.

"The good Captain has quite a few things in his jacket that doesn't add up," Rhody said, coming into the room with Kono from where they were working in her office.

Steve worked with Danny, Tony and Chin on plans on how to proceed based on the information Rhodes and Kono were able to uncover on the Captain. Rhodes also obtained all the clearances and warrants through SHIELD quicker than Five-O could have. Clint and Bruce worked with other trusted SHIELD and Stark employees to have the weapons transferred to the quinjet and flown directly back to New York.

**x-x-x**

"You're going to tell me where the rest of the weapons are," Tony declared as Steve held the Captain's arms behind his back. They had tracked him to another warehouse and watched as he waited and waited but when he grew impatient and left, they nabbed him.

"I don't have them. I was trying to buy the rest of them."

Clint swore as he twirled an arrow around in his fingers. "Who were you trying to buy them from?"

"I don't know. I received an email telling me if I wanted them to meet here and the contact person would arrange for me to buy them. "

"How did you get the money to buy the weapons?" Tony asked. JARVIS had run the Captain's financials and knew he didn't have the money to make a large scale purchase like this.

"He's a middle man," Danny said lowering his weapon now that the Captain was in custody.

"Get his computers and get that phone maybe we can get something off it," Steve instructed.

"JARVIS will have a better chance of hacking into it than your computers," Tony stated.

"Do it," was all Steve said as he pushed the man towards the HPD officers who came as their backup, much to Clint and Tony's disgust.

**x-x-x**

With help from JARVIS they were able to backtrack the email sent with the instructions discover who the seller was.

The money proved a little harder to track but since the serial numbers were sequential they had been able to track which bank it had been delivered to and with that information they were able to determine who made large withdrawls. They had a good idea who the buyer could be were able to start the process to obtain the federal warrants they needed. Tony still had rivals and enemies from the days when he build weapons. 

The Navy Captain was escorted back to the Navy and its brig to await court martial for treason.

Tony planned to take the recovered weapons back to New York with Clint, Bruce, and Rhodes; and then he planned to pursue the two individuals he suspected of buying and selling the prototype Stark technology. Pepper had opted to stay in Hawaii for a few Tony free days and to be on hand with attorneys if there were any other issues.

As Tony and company piled into the town car waiting to take them to the plane, Danny looked at Steve and asked, "And just when were you going to tell me you knew The Avengers?"

"I don't know the _Avengers_ per say but I do know Tony," Steve clarified.

"And will I hear about just how you know Tony Stark?" 

"Maybe," Steve said with a smile before turning and adding," Let's go home." He really should tell Danny all about Tony, especially since Cath was going to have something to say about missing Tony.


End file.
